The broad long-term objectives of this JSRCC-VCU Bridges Program are to select 10 minority JSRCC students that have an interest and talent in science and promote their interest in research careers. The project will allow them to pursue an AS degree at JSRCC, while being mentored and paid for working in research laboratories at VCU. Graduates of JSRCC will transfer to VCU for the baccalaureate and continue their research. Since VCU also offers the Ph.D., hope is that some of these students will proceed to advanced degrees. Early introduction of the students to the baccalaureate institution and its faculty will foster a smooth transition to a school they are already extremely knowledgeable about once they have earned the associate's degree.